


Tear Me Apart

by Goody_Malfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cool, Draco is the best, Dracos a little git, Harry isn't big in this that much, I LOVE THE TWINS, It was 2 am the first time i wrote this, M/M, Minor Twincest, Multi, My father will hear about this, Twincest, Twins, Why Did I Write This?, but - Freeform, but no without someone else, but they do kiss, draco - Freeform, draco still in his, idk - Freeform, just for the sake of this story, no explict scenes of the twins without draco, phase, this is good, what a good lad, whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goody_Malfoy/pseuds/Goody_Malfoy
Summary: The twins are using the Marauders Map, late at night, like any other good Hogwarts student, when they stumble across something very interesting.prompts are open on my tumblr (goodymalfoy) also just go follow it i just made a new and had to delete my old one :(https://goodymalfoy.tumblr.com/





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I posted this awhile back in September but disowned it, so now it is held by an orphan account, however I had some people ask me to continue with this so here I am.
> 
> I hope you all like it, I didn't alter the first two chapters at all besides maybe one or two spelling errors.
> 
> The writing is a little sloppy, but this was my first fic, so I hope you enjoy and i will be uploading this along with HAOS and i may write either a Gallavich fic or another Drarry one, possibly Female Harry ???
> 
> Anyways I love the twins and Draco so Here you go my dudes

It was about one in the morning, the Weasley twins, wide awake and ready for, anything, a place to pull a fantastic prank against Flinch. When they look down towards the map, the see Draco Malfoy, wandering inside the Fourth Floor bathroom, with a young third year. 

It seemed perfectly normal right? A fourth and a third year using, the bathroom. But why would Draco be on such a high floor, traveling from his dorm in the dungeon, all the way to the fourth floor,was it to speak to this mystery third year Hufflepuff?

"Fred, what do you think, our friend Draco is doing" George asked curiously, still looking at the map.

"Well George, we better find out" The smiled at each other and cautiously, made their way through a passage, that led close to the fourth floor bathroom, and the mysteries they were excited to find.

"Shh" They nodded and entered the bathroom, and hid themselves behind, an old broken stall, the looked, at each other, nodded once more and looked underneath the occupied stall next to them, to see two pairs of feet along with hearing hushed, and hurried whispering.

"Bloody hell" Draco sighed, you could see his feet moving as he pulled his pants tiredly. "You must be the worst blowjob I've ever had, I mean its my fault for trusting a Hufflepuff with this task, and a boy with that. I don't know what the blimey I was thinking, I guess I should just leave Pansy to doing it. I was content until now" About a minute passed with awkward silence, before it was interrupted by, Draco "Well leave then" He sighed once more

The boy left with his head held down and he swiftly went through the bathroom, not even noticing the door next to his stall he had just been in, was now opening with two ginger heads poking out ready to make their way into the same stall he had left seconds before.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco wasn't a poof. No way. One-maybe two-encounters with others boys, but that didn't make him gay-right?-. There's was those two times that he had felt free, and alive, not that he would admit it to anyone, let alone admit to himself. 

The first time it had happened, it was his second year at Hogwarts, when a older student-Draco wasn't sure what year but at least fourth-approached him. He wasn't sure what he wanted, and told him to bugger off, but James-he was to learn his name was-didn't leave and talked to him, saying he saw, Draco playing Quidditch, and thought he looked cute. 

"What are you a poof?"

"Maybe I am" James smirked "Maybe you are"?

"Do you even know who I am"? Draco sneered "I'm a Malfoy and I don't believe, my father, would find very amusing that you're calling me this so again. Bug off." Much to the young boys surprise, James didn't leave or even flinch a muscle. Not only did he stay still, he laughed at the mention of his father. 'Who did this guy think he is?' 

Draco stared at him and sent daggers towards him. James looked around seeing the hallway empty and kissed Draco, who opened his mouth to protest which, made access for James to slide his tongue in. It took a moment before he pulled away.

"What the bloody hell, was that"

"I kissed you" He sneered mirroring Draco "And you liked it" 

"I did not" He protested even though he could still, feel it on his lips, and still feel his hand as it rested on his cheek. He didn't know what to do, so he left and ran to the dungeon, where he got into bed and, spelled the curtains closed. 

Two years later and he still know the exact spot James lips touched his. It had never felt like that with Pansy over the next couple of years, but he told himself it was because he saw it coming those times, and he had done it so many times. It didn't mean anything, it couldn't mean anything-could it?-.

\------ 

Now he was 14, wondering what he was doing, somehow he couldn't hold it in anymore, and just needed some relief and Pansy wasn't cutting it, so he searched out a little, scared Hufflepuff, and told him to give a blowjob, it was really that simple. When he was asked by the very talkative third year, if he was gay, he just repeated the same thing he'd been telling himself 'a hands a hand, and a mouths a mouth'.

He was trying to regain himself from the terrible 'blowjob' he had just gotten, when he heard scrambling next to him.

"Hello. Who's there"? As gross as it was Draco really hoped it was rat. George looked to Fred and they exited the stall.

"Hello Malfoy" They said together. The only thing you could hear was the hum of the heater, and Draco's shaky breathing. They were centimeters apart, besides the thin, door to the stall. There was a small click, as the door was clicked and out came a scared, petrified and frightened Draco Malfoy. 

"Weasleys"  
Yup" They smiled and looked towards each other, knowing exactly what the other was thinking, then Fred spoke. 

"Isn't this surprising, Georgie?" George nodded "You know us Weasleys' have trouble, keeping our mouths quiet sometimes." Draco glared at them, but wasn't as threatening he was trying too hard, and the twins could tell. "But something could keep me quiet"  
"I believe it would keep us both quiet" George added  
"About what" the blonde third year, squeaked out. Was he trying to be menacing? Because he was failing miserably.  
"Don't play dumb, with me and Freddie here. We know exactly what you and that Hufflepuff were doing. We'd hate if, say Ron or, Harry found out" Draco's face blushed at the mention of Harry. George smirked and nodded towards the young boys face. Fred smirked back before saying 

"Dose the little twit have a little crush" This caused Draco's face to redden from a pink to a deep red.

\-------- 

Harry Potter. Why did the person he was practically destined to hate have to be so bloody cute? It wasn't really a crush, because Draco tried so damn hard to push those thoughts away but he just couldn't. He couldn't let go off the thoughts like, how stupid but adorable his round glasses were, or his beautiful green eyes. He tried to think of girls with long brown hair and green eyes, and glasses. But they always had a stupid little lightning scar.

Whenever he tried to wank, it seemed his head either filled with that stupid boy from his first year, or some deranged form of Harry friggin' Potter. 

He couldn't help it when he blushed, he couldn't help anything that was going on right now. He was so confused, and he didn't understand why Harry had to hate him so much or why he never noticed how hot gingers were?

Bloody Hell Now he was thinking of the twins. This was supposed to be a flashback about Harry! God he was a poof wasn't he? No, no he wasn't. 

Get those thoughts out of your head! Draco Malfoy is not gay! Harry Potter is not cute! But he kind of is isn't he? Fuck.

\------- 

"On Harry Potter? Surely you must be joking?" Draco laughed nervously.

"There is a way that the both of us can keep quiet' George smirked 

"How" The white noise was almost louder then his voice. The twins did their signature smirk to each other. 

Fred spoke up   
"Alright, you have to be nice to Hermonie, Ron and Harry from no on. OR we'll tell everyone about this-" 

"They won't believe you" He piped up 

"Maybe they won't" George said. "But if say, I were to finish the job they would..." Fred smiled 

"You mean g-give m-m-me a-a"

"Yes, see you're not just a dumb gnit." George checked to see if there was anyone around, which was highly unlikely considering, it was roughly 2 A.M now. But he locked the bathroom door just in case.....


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 months, and I am so very dreadfully sorry guys, if anyone is hoping for an update. I feel really bad.

Sometimes, when something catastrophic occurs in your life, your brain blocks it out. In some cases you forget, the minor details, the picture is blurry, in other cases, you forget the whole thing all together. However there are cases were neither of those things happen in a life altering event, and you remember every single second vividly. You spend every second thinking back to every minute, hanging on to every word, passed out of your lips, and theirs, and into your brain. You absorb the information and you don't forget. You feel like you can't forget, you wouldn't be able to.

That last option, that's what happened with Draco. He didn't forget what went down in that bathroom stall. Before he barely saw the twins-he wasn't looking for them-but now he was. He saw tufts of ginger hair everywhere, always two together. He saw them everywhere. The thought of him being gay didn't cross his mind it couldn't, even the thought of his dad finding out didn't come to mind, all he thought about was those two Weasleys. That was his everything. Deep down he knew essentially the twins were just using him, to stop tormenting their brother, and his friends, and deep down he figured the were just using him for the laugh. The sheer thought of sucking Draco Malfoy off in the third floor bathroom, must of been a riot for them. But at the surface Draco didn't need to worry about what was at the bottom of his heart. When you're at the top of the water floating, you don't think about what's lurking at the bottom, and the depths of that lake.

Draco just kept walking around looking for his next sight of the twins. Everyone who talked to him, their voices just turned to white noise, and he would stare at the wall for hours, feeling no joy in his heart, with Quidditch, or when his favorite meal, was served in the dining hall. Everything tasted like stale porridge. Someone might say he was depressed, or maybe he was in love.

To be in love with, someone using you, is a cliche, but is being in love with, two people who were using you a cliche. Or was it just plain, pathetic. A weak spot to a Weasley, funny right?

Fred and George had no idea, what they had done. They both knew what happened in that stall. A pretty decent performance, they might add. They didn't know however what happened to Draco, on the inside. He seemed happy when they saw him. Of course that was because he was seeing them. He was ONLY happy when he saw them. Besides it wasn't like they kept an open tab on the blonde. They stopped paying attention after a week past, and it seemed that The Golden Trio, wasn't getting targeted by the Slytherin.

How did their relationship ever start after this, how did it ever progress. It started a month, after the whole bathroom incident. Fred was on his way to class with George on his side, when they bumped into Draco, literally bumped, the first twins books spilling on the floor.

"I'm so sorry" The blonde exclaimed, and bent down to gather the books. George eyed Fred curiously, what was the younger boy doing. They watched as he picked up the twin's books and stood back up, his own books in one arm, and the ginger's in the other. "Here" His face was flushed-was it from standing up too quickly?

"Thanks?" Fred questioned.

"No problem" He nodded, and muttered something to himself that neither redhead caught.

"Why are being so nice" George asked

"Yeah, that wasn't part of the agreement" Fred added

"Our deal, it was to be only nice to our brother, and Harry and Hermonie" George finished

"So I can't be nice" Draco asked.

"No you can't" They both said at the same time. It was so weird how they did that.

"Fine, then. I won't" He was blushing again. Why was he blushing? Draco walked off "I'm late for class" He muttered, this time the twins caught it.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Crowley that was weird" Fred sighed flopping onto the common room couch. They didn't feel like going to Charms.

"It sure was Freddie"

"Hey George do you think, that, what just happened, has anything, to do with the whole bathroom thing"

"He seems fine though"

"That's not really the point"

"What do you mean"

"It doesn't matter that he 'seems fine'. Besides Jordan, says that he looks really sad" He inhaled then added. "Except when he's around us"

"Are you saying he has a crush on us"

"Maybe I don't know"

"I thought he liked Harry, and he kept muttering he wasn't gay during the whole thing. He made the whole ordeal, of sucking him off, sucky" He laughed "Get it Fred sucky"

"That the best you can come up with" He laughed "Back to the Draco thing, maybe he got over his crush on Harry"

"Maybe"

"Hey Fred I have a idea"

Fred smirked "You do, do you"

~~~~~~~~~~

Again the twins walked down the hall, this time fully intending to bump, into Draco. "Watch it" George said, as he shoulder chucked the blonde. Draco gave them an odd look then he noticed the piece of paper that was shoved into his hand.

~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks for reading and shit, I might add the blowjob scene as a bonus, but I'm still kind of nervous to add a smut scene in any on my stories. And again I'm so sorry this took forever to update, But I saw this had 800 hits, and literately I'm astounded. Thank you so much!!


	4. Chapter 4

"Meet us in the third floor bathroom, you know the stall"

 

Gred, and Feorge


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not be in the middle of my English class as I post this, but I need to write fiction, not a 5 paragraph essay. Besides I already finished my intro and body paragraphs, we have a hour and a half, and i'm already done. (she doesn't want us to do the conclusion yet) 
> 
> But here you guy my dears, love you all.

That letter, balled up in his fist, torn from the amount of times he had opened it to look at the words, making sure they were there, then crumpling it back up, to shield the words from prying eyes. He had to keep opening it-he had too-to make sure that he wasn't in a dream, to make sure those words were really there. Every time he saw them, it was like a firework lighting off inside of his stomach, but in a good way. 

 _'Meet us in the third floor bathroom. You know the stall. Gred and Feorge'_  

That letter could mean an asortment of things. Maybe he had screwed up, done something to Harry or Ron. Were they going to beat him up? No. Blackmail him, again, for something else. But Draco, was in love. All humans have that part of the brain that fucks everything us beyond compairson. You wind up in deep shit, all because one part of our brain is well developed. Good? Not so much. It's beautiful when the love is there with all parties, astounding when everything goes right. But then another emotion comes in, whether it's fear, anguish or desperation, something comes in and plays with our love, toys with it. Like it's a fucking yo-yo, bouncing our emotions, from high to low, swinging the string left and right, or dragging it on the filthy ground. Or sometimes love is just there, that can be the worst equation. Love is just there, but the dosage of your own love is intoixicating, making yourself high with lust. Doped up on a sick, sick formula. Then there's the overdose, no narcon can safe you, you wind up winding down, falling and tumbling until, you hit the solid ground, and you crash. 

Who's to say that will happen, who's to say that maybe the three of them won't find love. Maybe it is possible, or maybe they'll crash and burn, unable to blow out the flames. Trapped, with smoked and sot. For now the only way to determine how this god forsaken love tale will end, it by going to that fucking bathroom stall.

~~~~~~

All day he was nervous, everything seemed like an excuse to have a panic attack. The whole day was blurry, the blonde's mind was foggy, which made everything he saw foggy. It was a terrible kind of fog, where you couldn't even see three feet ahead of your car, even with the fog-lights on, so imagine, being a human without fog-lights. Trying to move ahead when you could barely see a foot in front of you. Caculating everything by inches to find your way through.

When midnight rolled around that was it seemed best to Draco, to find his way up to the third floor bathroom. It was decided that he was going the moment the note was unraveled in his pale hands.

When he got to the bathroom, the fog was back, and it was still as thick. Everything was still just as hazy, however he could still make out two ginger heads as they made their way to the stall. Third to left of the 2nd urinal. 

He wasn't scared.

He knew them.

They seemed foreign but that was enthrolling. 

The door barged opened and they were there.

Perfect.

Amazing.

Stunning.

"Hello, you little git"


End file.
